Field
Certain networks can operate using circuit switched infrastructure, while other networks may operate using infrastructure for the long term evolution (LTE) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP). Devices can operate across the boundaries of these networks. Thus, such devices as well as the networks may benefit from network sharing in reverse single radio voice call continuity.
Certain networks can also operate using circuit switched infrastructure itself with multiple operators. Devices can operate across the boundaries of multiple operators' covered areas within these networks. Thus, such devices as well as the networks may benefit from network sharing while maintaining voice call continuity between or among operators' covered areas.
Description of the Related Art
In Release 8 (Rel 8), 3GPP specified single radio voice call continuity (SRVCC) from LTE to second or third generation (2/3G) circuit switched (CS). SRVCC can refer to the procedures for continuity and alternatively can also be used to describe the action of using such procedures. In Rel 11, 3GPP specified SRVCC in the 2/3G CS to LTE packet switched (PS) direction, namely reverse SRVCC (rSRVCC). Network sharing with behavior for handover target selection from LTE to 2/3G CS is described in 3GPP technical specification (TS) 23.251, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, network sharing behavior for handover from CS domain to LTE has not been defined in 3GPP.
Network sharing behavior for handover from CS domain to another CS domain is described in 3GPP TS 23.251.